Why me?
by Iikagen
Summary: What happens when you get sasuke, naruto and a few crazy people mixed together in a school where alot of strange things accure? total coas!
1. Chapter 1

Yo SRD here starting my first fanfic evah!

A/N: Ok now that i got that little moment off my chest i would like to inform those of who do not like yaoi then plz leave but those who are perverts and enjoy reading yaoi then plz stay and HAVE THA TIME OF YOUR LIFE!yes i'm a girl and a pervert especially when it comes to hot sexy NACKED wet men...alright ranting done...

pairings: theirs only one definite pairing...cough sas/naru cough

summury: to lazy to wright it so if you wanna know it you should of read it before you came...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Amiya Sugisaki and my bestest friend own Menari Toshimotto...(it took forever for us to make up those names...)

Me: now without any further disruptions i will begin ;)

Naruto: Finally your done ranting woohoo!

Me: shut up before i shove my foot up your big fat ass!

Naruto: like your one to talk...

Me: you checked out my ass!Hey... my ass is not fat!

My older sister: well it's bigger than mine so it's FAT!

Me: oh shut up

* * *

"SHIT, SHIT, **_SHIT!_**" Yelled a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes."I'm gonna be late...On my first day of school too"

"Brat calm down...I'll give you a ride" said Tsunade, Naruto's gardian.

'Oh shit' were Naruto's only thoughts as he got into the car.

Tsunade got Naruto to school in record time while Naruto sat there almost pissing himself.

"Well brat you gonna get the fuck out of my car and get your ass in the school or you just gonna sit there with that retarded look on your face?" asked Tsunade.

"Can't ya wait ya old hag...you practically killed me on the way here..." Naruto said.

Naruto walked down the halls of the school looking for the office. Looking around the empty hallway he spots a boy with red hair. Naruto walked up to him."Excuse me but can you show me where the office is?" He questioned the boy with a big goofy Naruto like grin.

The boy stared at Naruto with his arms crossed and a look of indifference.'Is he for real? I'm trying to be polite here and all he can do is stare at me like he wants to kill me' Naruto though a little creeped out but he kept on grinning at him.

"The office is that way." The boy said.

"I'm Naruto by the way" Naruto said sticking out his hand to the other boy grinning.

"Gaara" the other boy said ignoring Naruto's hand and walking away.

'What an ass' Naruto thought walking to the office.

Naruto walked in the office going to the front desk to ask for his schedual.

"Name?" The secratary asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto answered.

"uh huh...here's your schedual and your locker number and combination" The secratary said in a bored tone.

Naruto left the office to look for his locker which didnt take him that long considering it was right down the hall. He put his stuff in his locker and looked at his schedual.

It went something like this:

Day 1

math: Anko room 204

english Kakashi Hatake room 190

geography Iruka room 348

health/P.E Mighty Gui room gymnasium

Day 2

english Kakashi Hatake

health/P.E Mighty Gui

math Anko

geography Iruka

'fun...four classes a day' naruto thought as he started to walk towards room 204. Entering the class every looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Anko asked.

"Umm...I just started school here and this is my first class" Naruto said feelling like an idiot.

"How nice...Go grab a seat somewhere" She said waving him off.

Naruto spotted an empty seat at the back beside a girl with blonde/white hair with electric blue tips reaching about mid back. She had the brightest green eyes Naruto has ever seen someone have. Naruto went and sat down beside her. He looked at her.

"Hi" Naruto said.

The girl looked at him slightly shocked.

"Yo" She answered.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said extending his hand.

"Amiya Sugisaki" the girl said shaking his hand smilling.

"Amiya how many times do I have to tell you not to talk while I'm teaching? You should wright down notes because this information is going to be on the exams coming up"Anko said annoyed.

"But it takes to much effort to pick up the pencil and wright the information down...I'd rather not waist my time cause the page is gonna get lost in my binder anyway" Amiya replied.

"Whatever..."Anko said.

"The bells gonna ring soon any how so not much of a point is there?"

"...

_**BRING**_

Everyone grabbed their stuff and ran to the doors as did Naruto and Amiya when Naruto ran into something... or should i say some one.

"Watch it dobe" Came a voice. Naruto looked up and saw coal eyes staring at him...

* * *

Okay then thats it for today...teehee dont worry though I'll be back with more

Me: wasnt that fun?

Naruto: you made me look like an idiot

Sasuke: And that you are

Naruto: Shut up bastard...

Sasuke: Hn.. whatever dobe

Naruto: Don't call me that!

Amiya: Ahhhh their having a lovers quarel

Naruto and Sasuke: Shut up!

Me: _sweats drop_ ooooooooooookay...REVIEW PLZ... any flames i'll use to roast marshmellows and make smoores for my lovely reviewers


	2. Chapter 2

Yo it's Sweet Revengeful Deaths again...:D

_crickets sound in the background_

...typical

Sasuke: well duh no one likes you...

me: Your so meeeeeeeeean!!!!_cries_

Sasuke: hn weirdo...

Naruto: thats what i've been saying this whole time but noooooooooo no one listens to me...

me: haha Naruto's a loser :p

Naruto: Hey!!! I'm not a loser!!!!

Sasuke: yes you are...

me: HA! told you so

Naruto + Sasuke: shut up

me: meanies.._pouts..._

Amiya:_ roles eyes_ any who don't you have a story to write??You sortof let the readers hanging last time...

me: ...but this is fun...im annoying the hell out of Sasuke and Naruto and it is most amusing :p

Gaara: just continue the damn strory

me: fine if your gonna be an asswhole about

pairings: theirs only one definite pairing...cough sas/naru cough

summury: to lazy to wright it so if you wanna know it you should of read it before you came...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Amiya Sugisaki and my bestest friend owns Minari Toshimotto...(it took forever for us to make up those names...)

"Watch it dobe" said a voice

Naruto looks up to see a boy with black hair and coal black eyes.

"HEY!I'm not a dobe!" said an annoyed Naruto.

Amiya was looking at Naruto and Sasuke amused.

"Well, well, well it looks like little Uchiha has given Naruto a little nickname" Amiya said amused.

Sasuke just glared at her.

Amiya laughed and asked Naruto "whats your next class?"

"ummmm..." Naruto looked at his schedual and said "english with Kakashi"

"hmmmm...thats the same class I have...Follow me" Amiya said hoping away.

"But i have to get my other binder" Naruto said.

"Screw the other binder...you wont have enough time to get it"Amiya said grabing Naruto's rist.

Sasuke POV

I watched as Naruto and Amiya walked/jogged away.

'That Naruto kid is weird...almost as weird as Amiya' I thought shivering.

'I wonder if we have any classes toghether' I thought...

'This is gonna be fun' I think as the late bell rings.

Regular POV

Amiya and Naruto made it to class just as the late bell rang.

"SAFE!"Amiya shouted causing the class to stare at her.

"Why don't you two just go grab a seat" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"yes sir!" Amiya saluted laughing caising Naruto to laugh too.

"This is my favourite class since Kakashi sensai is too lazy too teach anything" Amiya said.

"nice"Naruto replied looking around the class.

Naruto spots Garaa and asked "whats up with that Garaa kid?He's such an ass"

"Oh...he's not the social type...i dont think he has any friends...I've talked to him a few times but he just ignores me so I stopped..."Amiya answered.

"Oh...lets go talk to him" Naruto said.

"Okay"Amiya answered with a smile.

"What are you two up to?"came a voice from behind them

Haha im gonna end it here just to be mean...

Amiya: your mean ya no that?

me: ya i no

Minari: when am I gonna become part of the story?

me: soon, Minari, soon... well that is if my lovely readers review...

Sasuke: why would someone want to review your piece of shit story?

me: fuck you

A/N:ya i no its short but this was the perfect spot to leave a cliffy...oh ya before i forget if any of you are wondering why in the last chapie that their are only 4 classes its because thats what its like here so i desided that thats how its like in my story... please R & R...I BEG OF YOU!! okay i'm done

bTBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey i'm back with another chappie..and you all better like it 'cause if you dont i'll murderlize you...but not really...

A/N: i talk to much...i'm listening to the song I Can Get Sexual Too by Say Anything right now :P

it's a good song..if you hadnt heard it before than go download it and listen to it...omg school is such a pain in the ass T.T...i got two quizzes in the same week in the same class...and the were one day after the other T.T...it sucked...i hate my science teacher...

Me: okay i'll stop talking now people are probly starting to complain...

everyone: YES!!!finally

Me: T.T you guys are so mean

Disclaimer: it never changed holds up rejected document to own Naruto why must they be so meanT.T

Pairings: still the same as last chapter...saddly

"We aint done nothing...yet"Amiya said smirking and the person behind her.

"Who the hell is he?" the person asked.

"I'm Naruto" Naruto said sticking his hand out.

"I'm Minari" The girl said (A/N haha i bet you thought it would be some one elso like a guy or something :p)

"Minari would you be kind enough to leave us alone or will i have to force you to?" Amiya said smirking a crazy smirk she's known to do when it involves arguing or fighting.

Minari and Naruto shivered and the creepy smirk.

"Sadist" Minari mumbled walking away.

"Come on Naruto lets go see Gaara now" Amiya said sticking her thumb up.

They walked over to where Gaara was sitting. Amiya sat on his desk looking at him with a goofy smile on much like Naruto's. ( A/N she's really bold isnt she?lol) Naruto stood beside her smilling the same way.

Gaara looked up at them glaring.

"What ya doin'?"Amiya asked only to be answered by a glare.

"Gaara i have a question for you..." Amiya said looking somewhat serious.

Gaara looked at her.

"Are you gay?" Amiya asked making Naruto bite his lower lip to keep from laughing and drawing the classes attention.

'she's a dead girl' was what everyone in the class thought.

"Well? Are you or aren't you?" Amiya asked with a creepy smile showing her teeth.

"..." Was all she got.

"I take it that you are by the fact your so silent about it" Amiya said.

A few minutes later she was punched in the face by Gaara. She fell off the desk and landed roughly on the floor. All you could hear was the soft laughing on the floor.

Amiya sat up openly laughing.

"Next time gasp try hit laugh hitting me gasp harder to giggle bring me laugh down for the gasp count" Amiya said laughing.

"Amiya your nose is bleeding" Naruto said looking at her.

She touched her nose pulling away looking a blood.

"Hm.. so what do ya know...I am..."She said slightly dazed by the blood but smilling faintly.

She stood up smilling while dusting herself off "it was nice doing buisness with you Gaara" She said laughing lightly while trying to stop the bleeding.

They walked back to their desks.

"Well that was interesting" Naruto said "does your nose hurt?"

"Nope"Amiya said.

_BRING!_

"HELL YA! LUNCH TIME!!" Amiya said jumping up punching her fist in the air.

A/N: another chappie donefinally.so what do ya think of my story so far huh? ya like???i know i do!

Sasuke: and i thought you would shut up for once shakes head

Me: your so mean T.T

Naruto: Sasuke wanna go take a shower?

Sasuke: sure

Me: ...And their they go. CLEAN UP THE MESS I NO YOU'LL LEAVE WHEN YOUR DONE CUZ IF YOU DONT I'LL GO SHIT IN YOU SHOWERS!!

Sasuke+Naruto: O.O

Amiya: hahahahahahahahahahaha you guys suck.

Minari: R&R

Me: review and you get a hug and a cookie... okay okay and milk to if you insist...

Ya i know its short...i would make it longer but i already have the next chappie done so theres not much of a point...oh well... love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

So now im back again...bored to shit...my aunt had just recently died _cries_ i had missed 2 days of school though...still...i miss her already...

A/N:I wonder what Sasuke would do if he got a shoe stuck up his ass...lol when i had asked my friend this she told me that no normal person would think of what they would do if they got a shoe stuck up their ass i laughed and reminded her that im no normal person...then i told her what i would do if i was stuck and that situation...lol im not quite sure how that bit of unnessesary information will affect your life but beleive me one day it will and when it does...I'LL BE THERE!!!!!!!okay im done for now...

Sasuke: one of these days every ones gonna kill you for being the stupid idiot that you are...

Me: one of these days you'll get hit by a truck and be reincarnated into a vegetable and i will eat you and i will laugh my ass off as i do...

Amiya: well that was imaginative :P

Me: ya i no eh?

Steff's dad: must be Canadian eh...

Me: but of course

Naruto: just continue the damn story already and SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

Me + Amiya: anger management much...lol

Me: okay fine i'll continue but only because i love all my readers...kisses to all...

Amiya and Naruto went into the caf (A/N thats what we call our lunch room at my school :p) and Amiya went and sat at an empty table. Naruto went and sat beside her. Amiya took out an ipod and gave Naruto an earpiece and put on the song Welcome To The Black Parade by: My Chemical Romance.(i'm listening to that song right now ;P)

They took out their lunches and began eating them when an annoying voice screeched in Amiya's ear.

"Shut up jeez...Cant you see I'm listening to music which is waaaaaaaaaaaaay more important than you!" Amiya said glaring at the person who yelled in her ear."oh God i think i went deaf"She added.

The person glared at Amiya. Naruto was looking at the person than to Amiya than back at the person.

"Who is she?"Naruto whispered to Amiya.

"Sakura Haruno...And behind her is Ino Yaminaka...Their the sluts of the school and their current obsesion is..." She paused and said in a high pitched voice immitating Sasuke's fangirls"Sasuke-kun" she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"So I see you finally got a boyfriend Amiya"Ino said in an annoying im better than you voice.

"Oh yes. Can't you see we're just crazy for each other even though i just met him??"Amiya asked in a sarcastic voice while rolling her eyes.Naruto laughed at Ino's reaction.

Ino glared at Naruto."What are you laughing at??"

"Probably your ugly face and Sakura's giant forehead...And what are you wearing...common that just screams rape me...or fuck me im your whore...hard to tell really...I'm suprised they actually let you wear that...probably because you slept with tha whole school board...Wow that would mean you took whore to a whole new level...super slutty skanky whore..."Amiya said smilling sweetly at them.

"ugh your so gonna get it" Ino and Sakura yelled walking or should i say stomping away.

"Elephants!!"Amiya called after them laughing.

She looked over at Naruto and said "Well that was fun...but we better hurry up so i can show you around the school before the bell rings" Amiya said finishing her lunch.

"Alright according to your schedual all your classes are the same as mine except for gym...hahahaha your stuck with Guy sensai hahahahahaha you suck...i laugh at you!!!"Amiya said laughing."Here I'll go show you where the gym is...even though its kind of hard to miss..."She said walking down the hall taking a right."Voila our ugly..i mean nice gym..."Amiya said as she saw Guy sensai walk out of the gym.

"Why hello Amiya.I see your expresing the power of youth by showing this boy around the school!"Came Guy sensai's loud, booming voice."heh heh yeah...he's in your class last period...he can't wait to show you his youthful spirit on the court..."Amiya said smilling evily.Naruto sweat dropped...

Naruto and Amiya walked away.Turning the corner Naruto walked right into Sasuke who was with his friends. Amiya began to laugh rather loudly at the sight of Naruto on top of Sasuke on the floor."Cant you wait until after school to do that?Oh yeah and Sasuke, Naruto's in your gym _and_ next class" Amiya said emphasising the and. Naruto quickly got off Sasuke and stood up blushing lightly at what Amiya said.

"Sasuke I want to ask you a question..." Amiya said with a serious face.

"What?"Sasuke said annoyed.

"Are you...you know gay??It's okay if you are i know alot of people that are gay...infact I have a gay uncle"(A/N I seriously do...he lives in Montréal) Amiya said and began to laugh at the look on Sasuke's face. His friends looked shocked but Amiya could tell they were considering the fact because they've never seen him with a girl

"Answer honestly now because I can tell when someone lies just by the look in they're eyes" 'truthfully thats a lie...I can only tell some times but they dont need to know that' Amiya thought.

"...No" Sasuke said with a cold look on his face.

'He's lieing' Amiya thought smirking.She had caught the flash of it in his eyes. Most people would have thought it was just a trick of the light but she knew better. Amiya smirked and said "Why dont you prove it?"

Uh-oh what will Sasuke do? Will he prove it? will he refuse?Who knows...I havent wrote the next chappie yet...don't ya just love cliffies??and right now im so tempted to righ hickeys instead of cliffies... must have something on my mind lol.

Sasuke: ...What the hell was that??

Me: a sign of boredom...

Naruto: Why are you being mean to Sasuke??

Me: cuz its fun

Amiya: R&R plz

Me: SASUKE'S IN DENIAL!!!!!!!he should really come out of the closet...that sounded dirty...

Minari: Pervert

Me: Why Thank You


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back...and im tired...i didnt do anything perverted if thats what your thinking...okay maybe i did but you dont need to know that...i didnt sleep with anyone tho...unless i got raped in my sleep...okay im not helping at all..._sweat drop_

Minari: Your weird you know that??

Me: I'M WEIRD...WEIRD WITH A CAPITAL W...E

Peeps: Wtf?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: focl (falls of chair laughing)

Naruto: I'm just gonna walk away now..._starts running away_

Me: heh heh heh

Amiya: Can we go on with the story???

Me: yeah whatever...

Disclaimer: I stole it but then i got arrested...now im in questioning and they took them back...i had owned them for a split second. but not any more...bastards!

"Well are you gonna prove it?" Amiya asked.

Naruto was looking back and forth between them when suddenly the fire alarm rang.

"AHHH!WTF?!?!?!"Came the cries of students blocking their ears and trying to get out of the schools.

"This isnt over you know..."Amiya said smirking at Sasuke pulling Naruto outside.

Sasuke POV

'That was close...'I thought.

"Come on" He said to his friends walking to the exit.

Once outside

"Dude you do know that Amiya chick does have a reason to think your gay cuz i've never seen you with a girl and i've known you fo how long?" Asked his annoying friend Kiba.

"Shut up... you guys are so troublesome.."said a bored Shikamaru.

"I must agree with Shikamaru" Neji said.

"Hn.Whatever"I said looking at my long time friends.

Normal Pov

"Amiya...Who were those guys with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"The one with the white eyes is Neji...He can easly predict what anyone is thinking...He's from the well known Hyuga clan... There one of the richest families here...The bored looking one is Shikamaru... He's very lazy but he's the smartest guy in the school...The one with the dog on his head is Kiba...They only let him bring the dog to school because of his wealth...Their all rich and smart...Well Kiba's the idiot of the group but thats besides the point..." Amiya explained to Naruto.

"Wanna meet some people?" Amiya asked.

"Uh...Sure..." Naruto responded.

"Yo Hinata...I would like to introduce you to Naruto!" Amiya said pointing to Naruto in a dramatic way.

Naruto smiled and stuck out his hand. Hinata shyly took it blushing.

Naruto and Amiya walked away.

"Hinata and Neji are related but her family has more money...Their cusins" (A/N i dont know how to spell it in english...) Amiya said.

"Oh'' Naruto responded..

After introducing Naruto to Rock Lee, Temari (Amiya works with her), Tenten, Shino, properly introducing Minari, and much to her annoyance Sai.

"Were all those people your friends?" Naruto asked.

"Sorta"Amiya replied.

"Well schools canceled due to a bomb threat.." (gotta love those...getting out of school for the day ;p to bad they dont happen much at my school...the school it happens to the most is at sub.sec. im not putting the whole name of the school or it will give away to where i live...people who are where im from will know what school i'm talking about...i go to S.C.C.WOOT...but we have a gay school cheer...i might tell you it at the end of the chappie though... )

"Hey look it's Sounds Gay and his friends" (A/N: lol. me and my friend were playing Naruto Clash of Ninja on her game cube and i had accedently said sounds gay instead of Sasuke and when we were playing Clash of Ninja 2 i accedently said Uchewa instead of Uchiha lol i gotta stop the A/Ns...) Amiya said.

"Lets go bug them" Amiya said smirking Evily.

"Yo.What up?" Amiya said standing infront of Sasuke and his friends smirking.

"What do you want?"Neji asked annoyed.

"A sexual favour" Amiya cracked and began laughing as did Naruto.

They all looked a t her beweldered.

"Okay I'm serious now...I want Sasuke to prove to me that he's not gay." Amiya said.

"And if you dont tell us she'll sick Rock Lee on you" Naruto added causing both if them to laugh.

"Good one" Amiya said hi fiving Naruto.

Sasuke and his friends looked at each other with an oh dear lord save me look.

"How do you want me to prove it to you?" Sasuke asked.

Amiya smirked and said "You have a week to get a girlfriend...and you have to like her...I can tell if you dont..."

"If he has to do that you have to do something to" Kiba shouted at her.

"Okay what is it you want me to do?" Amiya said cocking her head to the side.

"... Give me a minute to think"Kiba said.

Amiya took a pop out of her bag and began to drink it.

"How about you have to go out with Neji for a week?" Naruto suggested.

Amiya spit out her pop.

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!??" both Amiya and Neji shouted at the same time.

"Who's side are you on???" Amiya demanded glaring at Naruto.

"I think it's a good idea" Kiba said.

"If I have to go out with him for a week than Kiba has to ask Hinata out!"Amiya said glaring at Naruto and Kiba.

"WHAT?!"Kiba shouted blushing.

"She's Neji's cuzin!"

"So?" Amiya asked.

"Fine" Kiba grumbled.

"AND Shikamaru has to ask Gaara out" Amiya said smirking evily.

"What do I have to do with this?"Shikamaru asked." And why do I have to ask Gaara of all people out?"

"Gaara needs lovin too" Amiya said smirking.

"...But im not gay..." Shikamaru said.

"well you sure aint straight" Amiya said.

"Troublesome"Was her responce.

"And we cant forget Naruto now can we?" Amiya said smirking evily.

"I already know what he has to do" Amiya said. She whispered it in Naruto ear.

Naruto blushed like a mad man when he heard what he had to do.

"What does he have to do?" The group of boys asked forcing Naruto to blush even more and causing Amiya to laugh evily.

"You'll see" Amiya said.

"This all starts tomorow" Amiya said walking away with Naruto following her glaring holes in her back while slowly fallowing her.

'What does he have to do' The boys wondered.

Well thats it for today..Things are happening and it's starting to get intence.

Pairings (for now...they might change): Sasuke X Naruto

Shikamaru X Gaara

Kiba X Hinata

Amiya X Neji

Sakura X Rock Lee

Minari X Shino

Kakashi X Iruka

Ino X Chouji

Tenten X Kankouro

Temari X Sai

What the hells up with the last 2...

Me: So what do ya think?? If you want to suggest a different pairing then review it to me

Sasuke: What strange pairings...

Amiya: I agree...

Naruto: I dont really care as long as i'm with Sasuke!

Me: Lol R&R Plz...love ya

heres our school cheer

Oinkaty choink, oinkaty choink

Chaba chaba chee

Riggaty rackaty, riggaty rackaty S.C.C.

Cha he cha ho cha ha ha ha

St.Charles, St. Charles

Raw Raw Raw

I dont know what it has to do with my school...let alone my mascot...my mascot is a cardinal... and S.C.C. is the enitials of my school...i'll give you a hint the last C is for College ;)

SRD out


End file.
